Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a luggage door hinge.
Related Art
Conventional luggage door hinges are known in which a reinforcing member is added to a curved section of a luggage door hinge that attaches a luggage door to a vehicle body, the rigidity of the curved section is improved, and the resonance frequency of the luggage door is changed in the higher frequency direction, such that noise occurring due to the resonance of the luggage door is suppressed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-290604).
So-called automatic vehicles equipped with an automatic transmission include a lock-up function that improves running performance and fuel efficiency performance by directly coupling input and output shafts. However, there is a detrimental effect in that, in a low revolution range of the engine during lock-up, the resonance frequency of the engine and the resonance frequency of the luggage door match each other, and an increase in noise (vehicle interior noise) occurs. It is therefore desirable to change the resonance frequency of the luggage door in the lower frequency direction to suppress the noise occurring during lock-up.
It is sufficient to enlarge the shape of the curved section of the luggage door hinge to reduce the rigidity in order to lower the resonance frequency of the luggage door. However, there is a detrimental effect when the shape of the curved section of the luggage door hinge is enlarged and the rigidity is reduced, in that the fitting rigidity of the luggage door is reduced (that is, the fitting performance, which is the rigidity with which the luggage compartment door is held closed, is reduced). Another detrimental effect when the shape of the curved section of the luggage door hinge is enlarged is that the capacity of a luggage room (luggage compartment) is reduced.